


Mass Effect: Bloodlines

by jfi



Series: Mass Effect: Bloodlines [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfi/pseuds/jfi
Summary: Mass Effect: Bloodlines is a series based off of the Mass Effect Trilogy. It is set 70 years after the events that occurred in Mass Effect 3 and follows the story of Kaidan Alenko and Octavia Shepard's great granddaughter, Naeva Alenko, or better known as Lieutenant Naeva Grey, as she travels through the galaxy with the crew of the SSV Saratoga to investigate claims of new Cerberus presence across the Milky Way Galaxy.





	Mass Effect: Bloodlines

 

Year 2187 CE - Shepard

 

Sometimes, I would have this dream, more like a nightmare actually. In my dream I was surrounded by the people I love and care about the most. We were all smiling and laughing and carrying on and having the time of our lives. Then suddenly it would be torn away from me. I would find myself falling into this dark abyss of nothingness. I was alone. I was dying. I didn't know where I was. I felt like everything I had ever done wrong was closing in on me. Oxygen was quickly leaving my lungs; it was impossible to breathe. My lungs started to burn, and my body began to shake. I twisted and turned in the empty space desperately looking for a light in the darkness. Life quickly escaped me. I felt numb. I felt nothing.

 

My eyes flew open and I sat up in bed, my breathing was heavy. I closed my eyes, focusing on my breathing. Breathe in, one… two… three… breathe out, one… two… three… Kaidan stirred in the bed beside me.

“Shepard,” he spoke. His voice was raspy and sounded as if he was half asleep. “You okay?” He sat up beside me.

“Yeah,” I replied. “You can go back to sleep, Kaidan.” I moved to get out of the bed, but he stopped me.

“Hey… Where you goin’?” Kaidan wrapped his arms around me.

“I was gonna take a walk; wanna come?” I invited him.

“Absolutely,” Kaidan grinned. “Before we go, I, uh, suggest you put on something to cover up.” I snickered as I pulled on a shirt and some pants. Kaidan slipped into the clothes he had left on the floor of my quarters from the night before.  

Leaving my quarters, we took the stairs down to the CIC. Kaidan intertwined his fingers with mine as we strolled down the path way. A few of the crew members were still working, they nodded to us as we passed by. We walked together in a comfortable silence, approaching the bridge where Joker lay asleep in his chair. Joker never left his position except for maybe two or three reasons. Kaidan and I laughed it off as it was the night before we launched the final mission to retake earth from the reapers; we all needed our rest.

“Do you wanna go down to the starboard observation deck?” Kaidan whispered in my ear. I nodded. We slowly made our way down to the crew quarter’s deck where the observation deck was. It was a beautiful place to relax and enjoy the scenery. Kaidan had chose this room as his home base. During our travels he would chill there, and spend the nights either there, in his bunk or, preferably, up in my quarters. I had given him a portion of my closet so he could stay most nights.  

As soon as the doors behind us closed to the observation deck, Kaidan wrapped his strong arms around me and kissed the side of my cheek. I leaned back against him. He embraced me from behind as I held onto his wrists. We snuggled together in a cozy silence, watching the stars twinkle in space. Everything was quiet. Everything was perfect. Nothing in this moment could hurt us. We were one.

Kaidan cleared his throat. “Have you ever thought about the future, Shepard?” he asked me. I leaned back against him more.

“Right now the only thing I can think about is destroying the-”

“Imagine we both make it through this final battle. Then what? We can move back to earth, enjoy a few beers, get married,” he interrupted me, trailing off. I never had time to think about the future that I wasn’t guaranteed to have, but it was a nice thought.

“Where would you want to live?” I asked him.

“Canada? A city in the US? That’s up to you,” he told me.

“New Orleans. It’s beautiful there and that’s where I was born. We can raise a family or maybe just one kid of our own,” I pondered.

“We’d name her after Ash.”

“Who says we’ll have a girl? We’d name him after Thane. He gave his life so both of us could live. We owe him our lives, Kaidan. Our son would be named Tharian James Alenko. We can adopt a girl, so she doesn’t have to grow up on the streets like I did.”

“I’d like that,” Kaidan murmurs. “Shepard, I love you.”

* * *

 

I woke up, confused. I didn’t where I was, but everything hurt, everything burned. I cried out for help, realizing in terror that I was trapped, alone, and I wished, more than anything, that I could go back to that night with Kaidan.

I can’t move my legs, I can’t breathe, this is it. This is how I end. Memories, many good and some bad, came back to me as my life drained out of me. Kaidan’s voice echoed in my mind and the voices of anyone I had ever cared about - Garrus, Liara, Mordin, Thane, Ashley, Tali, and the others. We had come so far together, this couldn’t be how it ended. This wasn’t going to be the day I died.

 

* * *

 

Year 2187 CE - Kaidan

 

A few months ago during the war against the reapers, Shepard made the choice to destroy the reapers to stop the cycle. Everyone had thought she was dead, but her body was recovered the next day from the rubble. The crew of the Normandy made it to the war torn remains of the Citadel where Shepard was in emergency surgery. She had suffered many broken bones, and third degree burns on large parts of her body. It was a miracle she was even still alive when they had found her, but the chances of her making it through the surgery were slim, so were the chances of her gaining back mobility in her legs. After her surgery, she was put into a medically induced coma. She’s been asleep for months as her body healed from her injuries and the surgery. She has mostly healed with only a few scars left.

Kaidan was the first to reach her room. He religiously waited in the hospital day and night with no sleep, no food. Now, Kaidan comes to visit every day from the beginning of visiting hours to the end. He spoke to her, hoping she would hear him and would keep fighting for her chance to live again.

Major Kaidan Alenko loyally stood guard by Shepard’s bedside. He sat in the chair holding her limp, almost lifeless hand and his head with his other hand.

“Wake up, Shepard,” he plead with her. “I know you probably can’t hear me, but the world needs you, Shepard. We need you. I...need you. I lost you before, and I can’t lose you again.” He suppressed the tears forming in his eyes. “Goddammit, Shepard!” He slammed his fist into his knee in frustration. “Open your eyes! Wake up!” An asari nurse entered the room followed closely by Liara.

“Major Alenko, it’s time. I’m sorry,” the nurse told him. Kaidan remained in place, not wanting to process what the nurse just told him.  Liara steps forward, placing her hand on his shoulder.

“You need to say goodbye, Kaidan,” Liara softly said to him. “We all do.”

Kaidan slowly lifted his head; tears started to form again, this time he didn’t stop them. He gazed over her beautiful face. Everything started to finally dawn on him as happy memories rushed back to him. He forced a smile as he squeezed her hand one last time and leaned over to softly kiss her.

“It’s kinda weird how everything turned out. You were supposed to be waiting on me. I showed up, now I’m waiting on you. Fight, Octavia. You’ve been through hell and back, you can do this. I love you, Shepard.” As he turned to walk out with Liara, Kaidan gave one last sorrowful glance back at Shepard.

 

About an hour passed before the salarian doctor walked into the waiting room where the crew of the Normandy was waiting patiently. The doctor’s footsteps echoed eerily as he approached the group. Kaidan rose to his feet.

“Waking patient… not problematic. Will need therapy. Will be… beneficial. Is ready to see visitors,” the doctor informed them. Kaidan and the rest of the crew let out a sigh of relief. Shepard was, once again, brought back to them. In this moment, even though he was sure she didn’t need his protection, he swore to himself that he would take care of her and look after her and protect her from any harm, for the rest of their lives. He couldn’t lose her again. He wouldn’t lose her again.

 

* * *

 

Year 2256 CE

 

Sergeant Birkes opened the file sitting on the data pad on his desk. A young woman in an Alliance uniform and jet black hair sat across from him, jiggling her knee as she waited for him. He carefully read over the documents on the data pad for a few long minutes before he cleared his throat and looked up at the young woman.

“It says here you go by Naeva Grey?” He asked her, waiting on her answer.

“Yes, sir. My parents were only engaged after my father walked out on us. Even though I don’t want anything to do with my father, I prefer to use his name while I am in the Alliance to avoid being favored over others because of my lineage,” Naeva replied. “I want my success to be earned, not given.”

“That is...understandable. Your great grandparents were good people. Hell, you even have the family resemblance. After all these years and you look a hell of a lot like your great grandmother.”

Naeva blushed and laughed a little. “My mother was only a child when they died, but my family has always told me from a young age that I resemble her.”

“Where’s your accent from?”

“I was raised on an alien colony, but born in New Orleans. We moved back to the Citadel shortly before my brother was born.”

The sergeant nodded. “So you finished N7 training at the top of your class, you were named first lieutenant after your service on the SSV Liberty, and now you have been recently moved to first lieutenant on exemplary service and duty to the Alliance?” Naeva nodded. “You are beyond qualified to be assigned to our new warship. She is about to make her maiden voyage. I’m guessing you have heard of her, yes?”

“Yes, sir. The SSV Saratoga, captained by Captain Neivin Simison. She is more advanced than the SSV Normandy herself and other warships created the same year. I’ve seen pictures; she looks beautiful.”

The sergeant sat back in his chair and sat nodding in a moment of thought. Then he pulled some papers out of a drawer in his desk and signed them before presenting them to Naeva. “I am assigning you to serve on the SSV Saratoga. You will be a great asset to the team. Just sign here, and here,” he pointed to the blanks on the paper. Naeva signed the papers, a smile spreading across her face. “Pack your bags, Lieutenant. The Saratoga leaves in a week.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost and a reedit of the chapter I posted before. Enjoy!


End file.
